Starting over
by Drunalove
Summary: Zane is still in love with Rikki, but she won't forgive him. She's tired of all his excuses and pleads. When she decides she wants nothing to do with him, he enlists the help of her friends. Will he be able to change her mind? One-shot.


**A/N: I hope you all enjoy! **

* * *

Rikki glanced over at Emma and Cleo with their respective boyfriends. Ever since Emma had gotten back, Ash hadn't let her leave his side, and Cleo and Lewis were always together.

"Where's Bella?"

The other four stopped their conversation and looked at her. "She told me that she was going with Will to pick up her locket from Max." Stated Cleo.

Rikki inwardly rolled her eyes. Of course Bella was with her boyfriend. She opened her mouth to reply, but Emma cut her off. "Speaking of jewelry, has Will finished making my crystal necklace?"

Cleo shook her head. "No, he said it should be done next week."

Emma nodded and went back to talking to Ash.

Rikki felt eyes on her and sighed. She looked over and saw Zane standing behind the counter, staring at her. When he realized he had been caught, he immediately grabbed a glass and started to wipe it with a towel, trying to make it seem like he hadn't been staring at her.

A girlish squeal was heard as Bella and Will walked over to their table. "It's so pretty!" Gushed Cleo.

Around Bella's neck was a silver locket, identical to ones the other girls had, the only difference being the emerald stone. "Don't you just love it?" Asked Bella.

"It really suits you." Stated Emma.

Bella nodded in agreement. "Oh! I almost forgot, Lewis, Max wants to have a talk with you later." Stated Will.

"About what?" Questioned Lewis.

"Something about the next full moon." Said Will.

"Does anyone want to go for a swim?" Asked Rikki.

Cleo and Emma gave her apologetic looks. "Sorry, we've got a double date planned." Stated Emma.

She looked over at Bella who gave her a sheepish smile. "Me and Will were going to go out today."

Rikki rolled her eyes and stood up. "Alright, suit yourselves. I'll see you all later." She walked out of the cafe and started heading towards the canal.

"Rikki, wait!"

She sighed in annoyance and turned around, crossing her arms while she did so. "What do you want Zane?"

"To talk."

"Sorry, I'm busy." She started to walk away.

He followed after her. "With what?"

"Nothing that concerns you."

"Are you going to Mako? That's it isn't it?"

She turned and looked at him. "It's none of your business. Just leave me alone."

"Rikki please, if you would just listen."

"Listen to what Zane? How sorry you are? How it didn't mean anything? You're not sorry, you're only sorry you got caught."

"No! Rikki, I really am sorry!"

"No you aren't! Do you want to know how I know? If you were sorry, Sophie still wouldn't be here, if you were sorry, you wouldn't have stolen the crystals!"

"I care about you Rikki!"

"Really, you care about me?"

"Yes!"

She moved closer to him. "Then why'd you let her kiss you?"

He opened his mouth, and then closed it. When he couldn't come up with an answer, she nodded. "That's what I thought. Stay away from me."

"Rikki, please-"

"No Zane, I'm done." With that, she dove into the canal.

"Zane? Is everything ok?" Sophie had heard the yelling and came out to check. "Is there something wrong? If there is I could-"

"You're fired Sophie."

"What!? You can't do that!"

"I just did." He walked back into the cafe and walked over to the table the others were sitting at.

"What do you want?" Questioned Will harshly.

"I need your help." Stated Zane.

"Why should we help you?" Asked Emma.

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Look, I know what I did was terrible, but I'm genuinely sorry. Please, I need to get her back."

"How do we know you won't hurt her again?" Questioned Cleo.

"Trust me, if I'm able to get her to forgive me, I won't make the mistake of hurting her, not ever again."

The other looked at each other in contemplation. "She had been pretty miserable lately." Stated Bella.

The others nodded in agreement. "Ok, we'll help you." Stated Ash.

Zane sighed in relief. "Ok, what's next?"

"I guess we need to find a way to get her to talk to you." Stated Lewis.

Zane nodded. "But how?"

"Don't worry, we'll think of something." Stated Emma.

* * *

Rikki sighed as she stared into the moon pool. "Why doesn't he get that I can't forgive? Why won't he just leave me alone?"

She leaned back against the wall of the cave and closed her eyes. "I'm talking to myself, I've gone insane."

Her pocket started buzzing and she pulled her phone out. The name Cleo flashed on the screen. She pressed answer and put the phone in her ear. "Hello?"

"Rikki! Something terrible just happened. We need your help!"

"What happened? What's wrong?"

"Bella and Emma got wet and they're stuck in the cool room. Lewis, Ash and Will left a while ago and we can't get ahold of them."

"Can't you just get them out?"

"No! The doors stuck!"

"Ok, I'll be there in a few minutes." She pressed end and stood up. She dusted the sand off her jeans and dove in the water.

* * *

"Did she fall for it?" Questioned Bella.

Cleo smiled and nodded. "Now, Zane go inside the cool room. Bella, you know your job, right?"

Bella smiled and gave her a thumbs up. "Guys! I see her!" Yelled Lewis.

"The five of you go hide!" Yelled Cleo.

Emma, Bella, Ash, Lewis and Will ran into Zane's office.

Rikki ran towards Cleo. "Are they still in there?"

Cleo nodded and Rikki opened the door to the cool room. "I though you said the door was stuck." Stated Rikki. She walked in and Cleo shut the door. "Hey!"

"Bella, now!" Bella twisted her hand around and the door handle was covered in a thick crystal.

"I'm going to kill you all!" Yelled Rikki.

"I'm sorry Rikki, this is for your own good!" Said Emma.

Rikki glared at the door and someone cleared their throat behind her. She turned and sighed in annoyance. "You never give up do you?"

Zane shook his head. "Not when it comes to you. Rikki, I know what I did was terrible, and there's no reason for you to forgive me, but please, just give me one more chance."

"I've already give you so many Zane."

"I know, and you're so amazing for that, I'm just asking for one more. Please."

"Zane.."

"We can take it slow. If I ever mess up again you don't have to give me anymore chances, that'll be it."

She sighed and looked and looked at him. "If I give you another chance, you'll be on probation."

He smiled at her. "I can live with that."

She took a breath and looked at him. "You get one chance. That's it. If you mess up again, I will not listen to any excuse you have."

His smile grew and pulled her into a hug. "Thank you."

"Yea, whatever."

He pulled away and connected their lips. After a few seconds, he pulled away and gave her a concerned look. "What?" She asked.

"How are we going to get out? Can Bella take the affects away."

She looked at him and they both started to yank on the door. "You're all dead!" Yelled Rikki.

**A/N: ok, not the best ending, but I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
